


Sweet Dancer

by yandereflowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereflowers/pseuds/yandereflowers
Summary: You didn't typically go to bars, but tonight you thought you might get lucky with a co-worker. To bad the attractive cowboy staring you down on the dance floor caught your attention.





	Sweet Dancer

If it’s one thing you could appreciate about your work situation, it was the people. You got along with most of your co-workers and you would even consider them good friends of yours. That’s why when they suggest weekly Friday night drinks, you felt compelled to go. Normally bars weren’t your scene but they were your friends, and plenty of people go to bars just to drink and spend time with co workers. As the weekly tradition of end of the week drinks continued, you started to enjoy the bar life more. Your admittedly hot co-worker Sam would always suggest the bar Lucky’s as the last stop of the night and tonight was no different.

The previous bars might have had stronger drinks, hotter customers, or better music, but there was just something about Lucky’s that felt like home. You could’ve sworn they were playing rock a when you left for the bathroom, and country when you got out, but now suddenly they’re playing some cheesy throwback pop song that has your drunk co-worker Kenzie screeching in your ear to come dance. You look over to Sam in hopes they’ll save you.

“Come on Sam, you know I don’t dance I’m a homebody! Tell Kenzie to behave” you call out as Kenzie grabs your arm and pulls you towards the dance floor. Their only response is a laugh and one of their signature cute smirks as they remain behind to finish off their drink.

The floor is sticky and the music is played through beat up speakers, causing you to wonder why you all love this place so much. However with the rush of alcohol through your body you can’t help but find yourself moving to the rhythm of the song, your hips swaying in sync against Kenzie’s body. You had to admit, Kenzie was also attractive and you had to wonder what you did to deserve such hot and affectionate co-workers.

A minute or two into the song and your eyes meet a handsome strangers. He’s leaning against the back wall, arms folded and peering at you from under the edge of his hat. In any other situation you’d find the mans gaze predatory, but your had to admit those shirt buttons look like they’re struggling against the hardness of his chest. Fuck you were horny.

You give the man a cheeky little smirk before continuing to grind against your friend, your cheeks becoming flushed at the thought of the mans eyes following your rear. After a few moments your gaze returns to his, eyes still locked on your body. You can’t help but feel flattered.

Your friend seems to notice the mans eyes as well, and pulls you in closer to whisper in your ear.

“You know, you deserve a good fuck” she said, her hot breathe fueling your desire more. You come out of your momentary daze to respond.

“Woah way to blunt. Besides, I kinda thought me and Sam had something going on” you reply.

“Oh yeah, looks like your date can’t even stand up right” she says and she points over to Sam, who looks way worse for wear when you last noticed them. They’re stumbling around, with all color drained from their face. You could have sworn Sam was drinking less tonight because they wanted to hook up with you, but you guess they drank more than you think. And a lot at that, judging by how terrible they look.

Kenzie notices your concern and quickly intervenes before you lose your chance. “Go have fun tonight, I’ll take care of Sam. You deserve this.” She grabs your jaw and redirects your head towards the cowboy, who starts sauntering over your way.

“Have fun girly” she whispers before walking away to help your friend off the floor”.

You waited in place for him to reach you, which felt like an excruciatingly long time. As he brings himself in front of you you realize two things. Fuck this man is tall, and he’s way hotter than your drunken self noticed before. Before you could get the head start he opened his mouth.

“Now I can’t believe a fine woman like you finds herself unaccompanied tonight” he purred out, his voice carrying a charming southern accent that you couldn’t wait to hear more of.

“Well I did have some friends with me here before but I guess they had other plans” you sighed out, a little disappointed at your lack of a wing man to help guide you through this.

“Sounds like tonights a good night to make some new friends now ain’t it sweetheart? Name’s Jesse.” His voice was smooth, like molasses and you’re mentally kicking yourself right now for falling so hard into this southern gentleman bit.

But you fell, and you fell hard. You and Jesse talked for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes before you found yourself giggling like a school girl as Jesse held your hand to lead you to the bathroom. You never did anything like this, and you never would do something involving sex in such a filthy place, but Jesse caused you to lose any semblance of care.

Before you could even get the door locked Jesse’s hands were on your body, trying to feel every inch of your skin that your clothes hid from sight. He laid kisses on your lips, your neck, and suckled at your collarbone that will certainly leave marks before the night ends. You’ve only just began and yet you can feel yourself something in your stomach tighten, dying from the anticipation. Save a horse, ride a cowboy right?

His hands go to brunch your skirt up to your hip, and all of a sudden you can feel the bulge of his cock grinding against your sex. The feel of rough denim against your thinly veiled heat causes you to moan out in pleasure with the only thing you can think to say.

“Ah Jesse, please don’t tease me.” Your voice is heavy with lust, and the man can’t help but let out a hardy chuckle.

As one arm is pressing your body tightly to his, the other starts pulling your underwear to the side so he can rub his knuckles against your clit.

“Don’t worry babydoll, I’ll take real good care of you. Better than any other could. To think you could’ve spent tonight under someone else had I not come along.” The cowboy’s voice takes a dark tone, his eyes focusing on your heat as two fingers slowly enter your heat. You whine, the feeling of his fingers exploring your core exhilarating you. But despite the intensity of the man’s intentions, you couldn’t help but begin to feel nervous. What did he mean by that? Surely it was nothing, but you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about Sam. How sick they looked. You began to sober up. You don’t know this man and you’re about to fuck him in this bathroom. You don’t even know if he has a condom on him.

“Listen Jesse I think we got ahead of ourselves here.” You say as start to straighten your body up and place your hand on the one gently fucking your pussy.

The expression on Jesse’s face darkens when he realizes your intention.

“Oh, I don’t think so doll. Not when I’m so close” he threatens as his fingers begin to thrust into you more aggressively. You try desperately to remove his hand from you but his grip on your back is to strong and your legs begin to feel weak as he roughly takes you. He’s only using his fingers and yet you already feel so close.

Still pinned against his body Jesse tears out his fingers leaving you groaning from the loss. You can hear the sound of his zipper as he leans close to your ear

“Not when I’ve come so close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stuff at yandere-flower.tumblr.com


End file.
